Aru Akise
|race = Sztuczne istnienie |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 14 |height = 166 cm |weight = 58 kg |hair = Białe |eyes = Czerwone |affiliation = Yukiteru Amano Hinata Hino Mao Nonosaka Ouji Kosaka Masumi Nishijima Kamado Ueshita (kiedyś Deus Ex Machina) |previous affilation = Deus Ex Machina |status = Nieznane (Pierwszy Świat) Zmarły (Drugi Świat) Żywy (Trzeci Świat) |relatives = Nienazwani rodzice |manga debut = Rozdział 14 |anime debut = Odcinek 8 |japanese voice = Akira Ishida |english voice = Todd Haberkorn |number = Żaden; był tymczasowo "1" w "Paradox" |type = Pamiętnik Detektywa (próbny)}} Aru Akise (秋瀬 或, Akise Aru) jest jednym z przyjaciół Yukiteru Amano, a potem staje się jedną z głównych postaci w serii. Akise jest bardzo inteligentny i marzy, by w przyszłości zostać detektywem. Poprzez badanie związków pomiędzy Yuki'm a innymi posiadaczami pamiętnika, Akise staje się bliskim sojusznikiem Yuki'ego, jednak rywalem i wrogiem dla Yuno Gasai. Akise szybko zakochuje się w Yuki'm i marzy, żeby on został bogiem. Jest on głównym bohaterem pobocznej mangi Future Diary: Paradox gdzie on i Muru Muru zastępują Yuno i Yuki'ego w grze przeżycia, po tym jak Muru Muru przypadkowo zabija Yuno, kiedy Yukiteru jest ranny. Osobowość Akise jest bardzo mądrym chłopakiem, nieco ekscentrycznym, z chłodną i spokojną osobowością. Jest chłopcem, który lubi bawić się w detektywa, omijając szkołę i szukając wskazówek. Jest on bardzo mądry i wykorzystuje swoją inteligencję, aby grać z ludźmi w gry i zdobywać przewagę - tak jak z Hinata Hino, kiedy udawał, że ma pamiętnik przyszłości. Okazał się być on także szybkim i zwinnym myślicielem, zawsze wymyśla udane plany. Pomimo swojego inteligentnego charakteru i analitycznej natury, Akise został stworzony przez Deus Ex Machina aby zbierać ważne informacje o innych graczach, mówiąc, że nie ma prawdziwej duszy czy życia, jest tylko "narzędziem" w grze. Pamiętnik i umiejętności Przez większość gry Akise nie używa pamiętnika; jednakże później zostaje mu przyznany próbny "Pamiętnik Detektywa", który pozwala mu czytać prognozy innych posiadaczy pamiętnika, jak i ich działania. To w zasadzie czyni każdy pamiętnik przeciwnika bezużytecznym, ponieważ on zawsze wie o wyniku. Pomimo tej niesamowitej przewagi, którą czyni najsilniejszy Pamiętnik Przyszłości, ma on również swoje słabości. Na przykład, jeśli ktoś poznał przepowiednie w jego pamiętniku, może wykonać działania, które zmusiłyby Akise do zmienienia przyszłości, a nie jego samego. Po drugie, co zostało pokazane przez Yuno, ponieważ czyta wpisy z różnych dzienników, jeśli ktoś ma dostęp do wielu kopii tego samego pamiętnika, to możliwe jest zmylenie Pamiętnika Detektywa. Nie wiadomo, czy ta metoda będzie działać w różnych Pamiętnikach, zważywszy, że mógł czytać zarówno Pamiętnik Yukiteru i Przypadkowy Pamiętnik, wiele więcej pamiętników mogłoby doprowadzić do przepełnienia informacji. W większości serii Akise opiera się na swoim wielkim intelekcie, do rozwiązywania spraw. Jak detektyw którym marzy by zostać, Akise jest bardzo mądry i łatwo może wywnioskować wiele rzeczy, posiadając zaledwie parę drobnych informacji. Na przykład, w trakcie kilku razy kiedy Karyuudo wysłał swoje psy na szał zabijania, Akise był w stanie go śledzić. Dowiedział się również, że pamiętnik Yuki'ego pracuje w oparciu o jego własny, z pozoru bez żadnych informacji. Jako detektyw, ma silne związki z policją, głównie z Masumi Nishijima, co daje mu dostęp do zasobów wykorzystywanych przez policję, przypuszczalnie informacji, a także do samych policjantów, przez co dowiaduje się, że Yuki był w wielu incydentach z innymi posiadaczami pamiętników, a także, że policja pilnuje niektórych miejsc. Akise okazuje się być ekspertem w walce wręcz, był w stanie pokonać Yuno, chociaż trzymała nóż tuż przy jego gardle. Podczas gdy jest on najczęściej widziany bez broni, to jeśli chodzi o walkę woli broń miażdżoną, jak np. tonfę lub łom. Ciekawostki *Piosenką Akise jest "Song of A Certain Truth", wykonana przez Alice Rokugen. *Nadane mu imię Aru oznacza "istnieć", co może być subtelnym odniesieniem do prawdziwego pochodzenia Aru. *W Paradox, szybka zmiana Akise w przyszłości pozwala mu stworzyć potężny sojusz, wykonany głównie z większości właścicieli pamiętników - Keigo Kurusu, Reisuke Houjou, Tsubaki Kasugano, Marco Ikusaba i Ai Mikami, Kamado Ueshita reprezentowany przez Yomotsu Hirasaka. Nigdy nie spotyka Karyuudo Tsukishima i John Baccchus, zabija Takao Hiyama i walczy z Minene Uryu. *Akise ma parę podobnych cech do Kaworu Nagisa z Neon Genesis Evangelion, dzieląc podobny wygląd, bezwarunkową miłość do głównego bohatera, jak również tego samego aktora głosowego. Obu spotyka także podobna śmierć, poprzez ścięcie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Posiadacze Pamiętnika Przyszłości Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Zabici przez Yuno Kategoria:Anime